Erste Schlacht von Felucia
*Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Ahsoka Tano *Ein weiterer Jedi *CC-2224 „Cody“ *CC-7567 „Rex“ |Kommandeure2= *Grievous *Asajj VentressStar Wars: Clone Wars Adventures |Truppen1= *3 ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer **''Negotiator'' *V-19 Torrent-Sternjäger *Delta-7B-''Aethersprite'' Sternjäger **''Blade of Dorin'' *TFAT/i-Kanonenboote **''Plo's Bros *AT-TEs *HAVw-A6 Juggernaut *Klonkrieger *BARC-Speeder |Truppen2= *1 ''Recusant''-Klasse Zerstörer *''Munificent''-Klasse Sternenfregatten *''Hyänen''-Klasse Droiden-Bomber *Vulture-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger *C-9979 Landungsschiffe *Droiden-Kanonenboote *''Porax''-38-Raumjäger *STAPs *B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Superkampfdroiden *RaketendroidenAir Strike *BX-Kommandodroiden *Tri-Droiden *Droidekas *NR-N99 Persuader-Klasse Droidenpanzer *DSD1-Zwergspinnen-droiden *AATs |Verluste1= *''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer *Große Anzahl an Bodentruppen |Verluste2= *''Munificent''-Klasse Sternenfregatten *zahlreiche Kampfdroiden }} Zitat aus („Grievous. Attacked Felucia he has. Heavy are the losses.“) Die Erste Schlacht von Felucia war eine Auseinandersetzung auf der Dschungelwelt Felucia während der Klonkriege. Nachdem der Droiden-General Grievous einen ersten Angriff auf den von der Galaktischen Republik besetzten Planeten durchgeführt hatte, versuchten republikanische Truppen unter dem Kommando mehrerer Jedi, Felucia zurückzuerobern. Der Versuch scheiterte und die republikanische Eingreiftruppe verlor eine große Anzahl an Kriegsgerätschaften und Klonkriegern, sodass die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme die Welt für sich beanspruchen konnte. Schlachtverlauf Eingekesselt miniatur|links|Die republikanischen Truppen werden zurückgedrängt Während der Klonkriege wurde der Planet Felucia zu einer hart umkämpften Welt. Als der Separatisten-General Grievous überraschend den Planeten zusammen mit der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress angriff, wurden die dortigen republikanischen Truppen zurückgeschlagen. Daraufhin entsandte die republikanische Führung eine große Anzahl von Truppen, um den Planeten zurückzuerobern, darunter auch die Jedi-Meister Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano. Doch nachdem die republikanischen Truppen auf Felucia gelandet waren, war es der Separatisten-Allianz möglich die feindlichen Truppen zu überrennen und zurückzudrängen. Im Orbit errichtete die Konföderation eine Blockade aus mehreren Schiffen der ''Munificent''-Klasse und einem Zerstörer der ''Recusant''-Klasse. Dadurch erhoffte sie sich eine Abwehr angreifender republikanischer Schiffe. Während die Jedi-Anwärterin Tano eine große Droidenstreitmacht in einem nahegelegenen Dschungel zurückschlug, sorgten Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi dafür, dass sich die Klonkrieger zurückzogen. Die beiden Jedi bildeten zusammen mit einigen AT-TEs einen Abwehrkreis, um die sich gegen die Droidenstreitmacht verteidigen zu können. Anakin Skywalkers Schülerin schlug die Separatisten-Truppen zwar währenddessen, etwa sechs Kilometer östlich von der Position der Jedi-Generäle, zurück, doch anstatt den Rückzug anzutreten und zu den Jedi-Meistern zurückzukehren und dort im Kampf gegen die Kampfdroidenarmee anzutreten, blieb sie im Dschungel, um die Droiden noch weiter zurückzudrängen. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit landete die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress C-9979 Landungsschiff in einer Schlucht auf dem Planeten. Dort traf Dookus Schülerin auf eine republikanische Streitmacht unter dem Kommando eines Jedis und dem Klonkommandanten CC-2224, die den Canyon gegen einen Einmarsch von Droiden sicherten, da dieser als der letzte Fluchtweg der Republik galt. Ventress' Truppen war es nicht möglich unbeschadet durch den schmalen Grat zu marschieren, sodass sich die Dunkle Jedi auf eine andere Taktik besann: Mit den weitaus wendigeren und schnelleren STAPs sollten konföderierte Truppen ein Loch in die feindlichen Linien stoßen. Doch die Bemühungen der Droiden scheiterten zunächst. Als Asajj Ventress eine Übermacht Truppen gegen das feindliche Lager schickte, befahl der dortige Kommandant den Rückzug in eine strategisch günstigere Position. In dieser neuen Situation mussten die Separatisten ihre Truppen verstärken, um weiter in der Schlucht gegen die Klonkrieger unter der Führung des Jedi anzukämpfen. So sorgte die Dunkle Jedi dafür, dass neben den zahlreichen Kampfdroiden, die den Canyon stürmten, auch BX-Kommandodroiden an der Eroberung der Schlucht teilnahmen, doch auch hier musste Ventress eine Niederlage einstecken. Rückzug der Republik miniatur|rechts|Die Republik bricht durch Blockade und landet Von den Schwierigkeiten auf Felucia unterrichtet entsandte die republikanische Führung, nachdem die Blockade der Separatisten über dem Planeten etabliert war, eine Hilfsflotte aus, die die Überlebenden Truppen zurück holen sollte. Unter der aus drei Schiffen der ''Venator''-Klasse bestehenden Flotte, befand sich auch der Kreuzer Negotiator, das zusammen mit ihren Eskortschiffen die feindliche Blockade sofort unter Beschuss nahm. Unterdessen gelang es dem Jedi-Meister Plo Koon mit der Blade of Dorin und einem Geleit V-19 Torrent-Sternjägern durch die feindliche Blockade zu fliegen, wobei dabei einige Sternjäger zerstört wurden. Verfolgt von Droiden der Vulture-Klasse versuchte der Jedi-Meister einige TFAT/i-Kanonenboote auf die Oberfläche zu bringen, um damit die Überlebenden zu bergen. Es gelang dem Geschwader in die Atmosphäre zu wechseln, wobei der Eintritt von dem Jedi, der zuvor die Schlucht vor Ventress' Truppen schützte, erleichtert wurde, als dieser einige Droidensternjäger mit seinem eigenen Delta7B-Jäger ausschaltete. Nicht lange danach war es dem Jedi möglich auch eine Fregatte der Separatisten zu zerstören. Zu dieser Zeit zerstörte Jedi-Meister Plo Koon bereits einige Jäger, von denen einer in einen AT-TE am Boden stürzte und zerstörte. Zur gleichen Zeit lieferten sich die republikanischen und separatistischen Sternenschiffe im Orbit weitere Kämpfe, wobei eine weitere Fregatte der Konföderation dabei zerstört wurde. miniatur|links|Ahsoka ignoriert Obi-Wans Befehle Nach der erfolgreichen Landung der Kanonenboote machte sich Plo Koon daran bei der Verteidigung der Stellung Kenobis und Skywalkers mitzuhelfen, während die Klonkrieger CC-2224 und CC-7567 den Rückzug organisierten. Währenddessen kontaktierte Kenobi die Padawan Ahsoka Tano, die die gegnerischen Truppen weiter östliche zurückschlug. Diese weigerte sich jedoch den Kampf abzubrechen, da sie nicht erkannte, dass die Droide, die sie zurückdrängte, der Hauptstreitmacht anschloss, um dann in einer größeren Zahl zurück zu schlagen. So befahlen die Jedi-Meister den Klonpiloten sich mit den Kanonenbooten zwischen Ahsokas Truppen und die Droiden zu stellen, um so eine Evakuierung zu erzwingen. Kurz nachdem die Kanonenboote schließlich von der Oberfläche abhoben, wurden die verbliebenen Truppen der Republik aufgerieben und zerstört, sodass die junge Jedi erkennen musste, dass sie fast einen verhängnisvollen Fehler gemacht hatte. Zur gleichen Zeit befahl Ventress ihren Truppen jeglichen verbliebenen Widerstand aufzureiben und anzugreifen. Zusammen mit dem Klonkrieger Cody gelang es dem Jedi, der die Schlucht bereits vorher gegen Ventress' Truppen verteidigt hatte, in das letzte Evakuierungsschiff zu steigen und an Bord der Negotiator von Felucia zu fliehen. Nachwirkungen Nach der erfolgreichen Flucht von Felucia musste sich Ahsoka Tano vor dem Hohen Rat der Jedi verantworten, da sie mit voller Absicht einen Befehl ignoriert hatte und somit sich und das Leben der Soldaten gefährdete. Als Strafe für ihr Verhalten wurde sie unter die Obhut Jocasta Nus gegeben, um ihr bei den Arbeiten im Tempel-Archiv zu helfen. Zu dieser Zeit hatte der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane von Darth Sidious den Auftrag erhalten in den Jedi-Tempel einzubrechen und ein Holocron zu stehlen, das die Namen von machtsensitiven Kindern in der gesamten Galaxis enthielt. Es gelang dem Duros in den Tempel einzudringen und das Artefakt zu stehlen. Kurze Zeit danach entführte Bane mehrere Kinder und verschiffte sie nach Mustafar, wo der Sith-Lord sich der Kinder annahm. Letztlich scheitere das Unterfangen, als Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano die geheime Einrichtung auf Mustafar infiltrierten und dadurch Sidious dazu gezwungen war, die Basis zu zerstören. Im letzten Kriegsjahr wurde Felucia abermals Ort eines Kampfes zwischen der Konföderation und der Galaktischen Republik, wobei zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Order 66 ausgerufen wurde, die eine völlige Vernichtung aller Jedi anordnete. Aayla Secura fand dabei den Tod und die Republik wurde kurz danach unter Palpatine zum Galaktischen Imperium umgestaltet. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Konzeptzeichnung zur Ersten Schlacht von Felucia *Die Erste Schlacht von Felucia wurde für das Multimedia-Projekt The Clone Wars kreiert und leitet die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel ein. Zunächst wurde die Schlacht nur mit einer kurzen Erscheinung angeschnitten, dann jedoch erweiterte StarWars.com die Datenbank Felucias und zeigte, dass Grievous den Angriff auf den Planeten geleitet hatte, obwohl dieser in Der Holocron-Raub nicht sichtbar vertreten war. Später wurde die Geschichte abermals in Air Strike und vor allem in Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures erheblich erweitert, sodass die Anwesenheit der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress bestätigt wurde. *Während der Schlacht befindet sich ein Klonoffizier mit kybernetischem Auge an Bord eines angreifenden Sternzerstörers. Ob es sich dabei um den Klon CC-3636 handelt, ist nicht gesichert, da keine Stellungnahme dazu erfolgte. *Des Weiteren ist nicht gesichert, ob das Wolfsrudel an der Schlacht teilnahm. Auch wenn Plo Koon oder die Embleme des Rudels gezeigt werden, geht dies aus keiner Quelle hervor. Quellen * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Air Strike'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Konflikte auf Felucia Kategorie:Legends en:First Battle of Felucia es:Primera Batalla de Felucia fi:Felucian ensimmäinen taistelu (kloonisodat) nl:Battle of Felucia ru:Первая битва при Фелуции